1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projection apparatus and an image calibration method thereof, and particularly relates to a keystone correction method for an image projected by the projection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of the electronic technology, electronic devices have become indispensable in our daily lives. One important function of the electronic devices, which is being developed now, is to achieve information exchange and communication through image projection provided by the electronic devices.
In order to meet the needs of portability, a pico-projector that can be configured in a handheld electronic apparatus has been proposed. Unlike the conventional stationary projection apparatus, the pico-projector is easy to carry with and can perform image projection in any location at any time. However, compared to the stationary projection apparatus, problems such as image shaking or deformation may easily occur on the pico-projector disposed in the handheld electronic device due to the shaking of the hand that holds the electronic device. Therefore, how to effectively solve the problem of image shaking or deformation resulting from the shaking of the hand is an issue that needs to be overcome.